The present invention relates generally to ornamental articles, and more particularly to articles of jewelry and method of making the same.
Decorative items, namely jewelry, and its various constructions are well known in the art. Design, choice of materials, and jewelry configuration have evolved primarily in response to technological advancements in relevant areas. In the past eleven years, significant advancements, such as laser technology, have occurred in the industry. Specifically, laser technology has added further aesthetic appeal by providing a variety of patterns on a substrate or in a layer that coats a substrate to evaporate to the required depth from selected regions and not from others. Examples of such devices and methods using this approach are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,439; 3,832,948; 4,081,653; 4,156,124; 4,481,169; and 5,235,154. However, the use of such laser rays cause holes and burn marks on the substrate detracting from the aesthetic appeal of the engraved pattern itself.
Another advancement by the jewelry industry was the incorporation of images into its devices. An example of a device incorporating an image is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,511 issued to Benderly on Sep. 1, 1998. The ""511 patent is an article of jewelry having an annular support element and a disc-shaped sandwich mounted on the annular support element by being partially received in its groove. The sandwich includes a transparent protective element, a precious metal substrate carrying an image, namely a laser engraved image, and a bonding agent between the substrate and the element for improving the clarity of the image visible through the element. However, the ""511 patent does not provide for a jewelry device designed to hide a customized image from view by utilizing a layer of liquid crystal between the image and a magnifying piece of glass. Further, the ""511 patent does not teach nor claim a process of uncovering the image through electromechanical, electromagnetic or proximate methods.
Another example of a jewelry article with integrated images is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,084 issued to Blotky et al. on May 29, 2001. The ""084 patent claims a wristwatch having a time indicator disposed within a case; an electronic display attached to the case arranged for visibility when worn by a user; a controller disposed in the case and adapted to generate signals for the electronic display; and a bezel containing a removable memory. However, the ""084 patent fails to incorporate a jewelry device being in communication with a companion device.
Similar to the ""084 patent, International Patent 00/59327 claims a bracelet having an annular body with an outer surface. The outer surface includes a display area defined by an active display element for selectively displaying images. The display can be formed by a display layer made of a light emitting polymer or interconnected links formed with LCD elements. Further, a display control circuit is disposed within the annular body and generates signals defining the images for the display element. Nevertheless, the ""59357 patent does not provide for a method of revealing an image through electromechanical, electromagnetic or proximate processes.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of conventionally designed jewelry, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to a user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail herein below with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.
The present invention in its several disclosed embodiments alleviates the drawbacks described above with respect to jewelry devices and incorporates several additionally beneficial features. The present invention described herein is a jewelry device designed to hide and reveal an image positioned therein. The image may be predetermined or preferably customized by a manufacturer, seller and/or buyer of the device. Specifically, the image is inserted between a lens and a casing which may be mated to a jewelry attachment. A layer of liquid crystal having a cover set thereon is contained inside a lens and mounted over the image and is designed to transition from one shade to another based on the application of voltage. The voltage, including a transceiver and a battery, is generated from circuitry disposed within the casing.
In one embodiment, the casing includes a plurality of buttons capable of being depressed. When a button is depressed, a voltage from the circuitry is sent to the liquid crystal display where the display transitions from a secure opaque color to a clear color thereby revealing the image held underneath the display. In an alternative embodiment, when a button is pressed, a signal is sent from the jewelry device to a companion device thereby displaying the image held within the companion device.
In another embodiment, the jewelry device electromagnetically communicates with the companion device. Specifically, the jewelry device generates and sends a magnetic resonant frequency to the companion device to reveal the image held therein. In turn, the jewelry device may receive signals sent from the companion device; and as a result, the image within the jewelry device is uncovered.
It is therefore a goal of the present invention to provide an image unlocking jewelry device capable of revealing and concealing a picture from the general public""s view. The picture may be customized by the purchaser or user; or alternatively may be a predetermined image chosen by the seller or manufacturer based on popularity in order to generate revenue. Preferably, the customized image is a keepsake memento or a security image/password stored within the jewelry device.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide for an adaptable liquid crystal display having the ability to change from one color to another or from an opaque shade to a clear shade.
Another benefit of the present invention is to provide an aesthetically appealing and adaptable jewelry device. Specifically, the jewelry device is capable of being mounted onto several different jewelry attachments each having a different configuration. Further, the jewelry device is easy to manufacture and may be utilized for both personal and commercial uses.
Further advantages of the invention will be more clearly understood from the following description of illustrative embodiments thereof, to be read by way of example and not of limitation in conjunction with the apparatus and method shown. The beneficial effects described above apply generally to the exemplary devices disclosed herein of the image locking jewelry device. The specific structures through which these benefits are delivered will be described in detail hereinbelow.